KP MoviesRonE
by kaitlynchosenisme
Summary: Sometime in the near future the world is cluttered and polluted. it's up to a brave little robot named Ron-E and his best friend KimEve whom he calls KP to save it from ultimate destruction along with all the humans. Read, Review but most importantly enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ron-E

Ok I know this is cliché, but I always wanted to do Kim Possible as an AU with a Disney Movie, and I happened to see a picture of this one on Deviant Art, and I was too tempted ^v^ I think this is gonna start a new series of mine, "KP Movies" should be fun.

Credit to the person with the picture for the inspiration I don't know your name or I'd write it sorry.

KP doesn't belong to me and it never will, so this is how I cope

Wall-E doesn't belong to me either.

The songs from the movie belong to Hello Dolly and whomever else they belong to.

All of the above mentioned belongs to Disney they rock! ^v^

Anything that was in the movie Wall-E that I use in this fanfiction is not mine! It belongs to those respectable companies…I'm just too lazy to list them all.

Enjoy!

**Prologue:**Ron-E and KimEve

The year is 2810, and the Earth is surrounded by a corrosive atmosphere. Many satellites crowd around the rotating sphere which has lost its color and brightness. Makes you wonder if anything could actually live on this Earth doesn't it? Why don't we take a closer look.

The seas are dried up, and the ground shows no sign of life. Trash clutters around the ground and there is no sign of any life. The sky is clouded with smog, and all is silent,

"Put on your Sunday clothes,  
>There's lots of world out there<br>Get out the brilliantine and dime cigars

We're gonna find adventure in the evening air  
>Girls in white in a perfumed night<br>Where the lights are bright as the stars!

Put on your Sunday clothes, we're gonna ride through town  
>In one of those new horse drawn open cars"<p>

Ok, maybe not so silent.

Out of the trash heap comes the sound of tires treading and a record playing with somebody singing,

" we'll see the shows at Delmonico's,

And we'll close the town in a whirl!

And we won't come home until we've kissed a girl!"

The voice sang out. He crawled out of a stack of boxes of garbage and wiped his face. He had a mop of bright yellow hair and freckles clearly seen even throughout his dirty face. A little cockroach scurried by as the boy gathered up more trash, whistling all the while. He narrowed his brown reflectors as he spotted a light bulb in the midst of the garbage,

"hey coolio, wonder what this is?"

He picked it up in wonder as the roach climbed up his arm but he didn't seem to notice as he smiled at the wonderful device,

"wonder what the humans used this for?"

He smiled as he put it in a small BNL lunch box before turning to the small roach,

"come on Roachie, we better get home."

The roach nodded and sat on his shoulder as the boy began to travel onward. He drove by sign after sign,

"_come aboard the Axium! Have fun and play! We'll clean the mess while you're away!_"

the infomercial shifted to a picture of many young blond haired youths cleaning up garbage. These cyborg males, 10% human and 90% robot, were called Ron-E's; specially designed to clean and renew the Earth from its critical state. He smiled as he looked with love on his "father", Leonard Stoppable the CEO of Buy and Large industries, and the former President of the United States. Ron-E chuckled to himself as he continued before turning to Roachie,

"you know, I think I like that name… I'm gonna give it to myself!"

Roachie cocked an antennae and chirped before Ron responded with a disgusted glare,

"nah, not Leonard…Blech. Stoppable, from now on I'm Ron-E Stoppable!"

He shouted this to the heavens as it echoed from the mountains of trash. Ron-E sighed and Roachie stared at him. Ron-E turned to his pet and gave a mock glare,

"yeah I know they can't hear me, but still! It counts!"

Roachie gave a chitter and followed his owner as they passed by many other Ron-E's lying dead in the dust. As the current one passed them unnoticing he looked down at the treads on his sneakers that were beginning to crumble. He looked down at a deactivated Ron-E cyborg. This one had perfect treads on his sneakers. He quickly slipped them off of the cyborg's feet processors and placed them on his own. He smiled and turned towards the deactivated cyborg,

"thanks dude! I don't really think they were your style anyway."

Roachie nodded in agreement with his owner as they came up to a ramp where a small trailer could be seen, cleared of all garbage,

"home sweet home."

Ron-E opened the hatch to a simple little trailer with racks on the left side. He smiled as he slipped off his "tread sneaks" and placed them on the floor. He looked around the small trailer and turned on the Christmas lights he had only hung a few weeks earlier. He smiled with care at them as he opened his "treasure box" to place the special things he'd found today with the rest of his collection. He pulled out a plastic spork and gave a laugh,

"humans are genius creatures."

He looked toward the fork, then the spoon but rubbed his head in confusion,

"now where does this go?"

Then he snapped his metallic fingers together before placing it in the middle. Then he dove back into his box and placed a Rubix cube and the lightbulb up on the racks before pulling out an old lighter. He pushed a button causing the racks to rotate and placed the lighter in the holder with all the others. He pulled a record tape from his chest and placed it in the box before an old movie showed on a small iPod screen from "Hello Dolly." Ron-E took a large mirror and swung it in front so the small iPod screen multiplied by tenfold.

"Put on your Sunday clothes,  
>There's lots of world out there<br>Get out the brilliantine and dime cigars."

Ron-E laughed and pulled out a trashcan lid before mimicking the movements he saw on screen. He sang softly as he danced around the trailer. Roachie gave a laugh and Ron-E felt a blush turn hot in his face plate. He put down the trash can lid and gazed hard at his pet through brown eye receptors,

"Roachie, we don't laugh remember?"

Roachie nodded and Ron-E turned around as another song came through on the video. He turned to see a young man and a woman, both dressed beautifully singing to one another,

"And that is all

That loves about

And we'll recall…

Till time runs out."

Ron-E stared at the sweet couple with longing as they reached for one another and took each other's hands. Ron-E sighed as he unfolded his metallic fingers and clasped them together. Roachie watched with keen interest as Ron-E became hypnotized by the sweet couple. He just wanted someone to be with him.

"and it only

Takes a moment

To be loved…

A whole life long…"

Ron-E sighed again as his hands remained clasped together. When he saw it he blushed and tore them apart before shutting off the screen,

"classical's aint my thing anyway."

-Later

Ron-E took the lunch box outside, banging on it to remove all the dirt and waste inside of it. He heard a rumble and narrowed his eye receptors focusing before seeing a large dust storm in the distance. His eyes widened in fear and he began banging the box more intently,

"come on you stupid box finish! Come on! Come on!"

He looked up in fear to see the dust storm closing in on him quickly. He looked down to see it had finished cleaning and he ran inside before calling to Roachie,

"Roachie! Get your butt in here!"

Roachie complied and Ron-E was able to shut the door just in time as the storm hammered down on the trailer. He sunk his head in exasperation before grabbing a Twinkie and letting it fall into Roachies bowl. Roachie climbed inside of the sweet treat as Ron-E grabbed a small box that said in large print,

"NACOS a Ron-E's favorite treat!"

He pulled one out of the bag and tossed it in his jaw plate before climbing into one of the racks and folding himself up into a box, a specialty of Ron-E's. he sat there quietly listening to the sound of the storm howling outside. He reached one arm out of the box and grabbed the floor to quietly rock himself, as if to comfort himself from the roaring sound of the storm.

"it's definitely gonna be a long night."

He said to no one.

-Morning

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Ron-E groaned as his low charge alert went off on his systems. He barely opened his eye receptors as he climbed out of the rack. He walked across the floor, barely getting five steps before falling on his face, tripping over the tread sneakers on the floor. He groaned in pain but reached over and pulled his sneaker on as he tried to refocus his eye receptors. After he got the other tread sneaker on he rolled outside and opened up his chest, unfolding the solar panel he kept there. A few beeps were heard before a three chord chime and Ron-E was wide awake for another day.

He collected the trash and processed it before producing it in a small cube. After which he turned and deposited it in a stack of other cubes. Hours and hours he went like this before finding a small bra in the pile of trash,

"what's this?"

He asked himself before putting it over his eyes,

"it's a sleep mask! I've heard of these!"

He giggled and threw it into his box.

He continued to process trash before the keys of an old 2006 Sloth became interesting,

"wonder what happens when I press this button?"

He pressed it and he heard a car alarm in the distance. Suddenly frightened he threw it down and exclaimed,

"I'm never touching another button again!"

he turned away as though disgusted by the sight before a big shiny red button came into view,

"hey…cool!"

He picked it up and pressed the button before hearing,

"that was Smart!"

It was a Smarty Mart, Smart button! He'd heard of these! Before Buy and Large took over, Smarty Mart was the best place to get anything. He threw the button in with the other objects he had found, a shoe, an old Lil Diablo toy, a small rubber duck, and a ring box, (he had no interest in the ring). He returned to disposing of trash and making boxes when he came to a iron safe. He smiled as he pressed the tip of his nose servo, letting a small laser fold out from his forehead and cut the safe open. His "father" had given him many cool devices, but the "head-laser" was officially the coolest. There wasn't anything it couldn't cut through, strong enough to penetrate steel. He smiled with a cocky air as he wrenched the safe open. The bottom was torn off but that was not what he was looking at. In the safe…was a small…plant.

It was tiny and fragile, like a newborn baby, the leaves gracefully weighing down its stem so it curled into a beautiful, calligraphic "S". Ron-E looked in wonder at it, his eye receptors narrowing and widening constantly,

"this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I need to take it with me!"

He narrowed his eye receptors, finding that the rest of the plant was below ground. he looked at it curiously before scooping beneath it, collecting the roots and the plant itself and carrying it carefully over to the box.

"now what?"

He thought as he held the plant. The boot lay quietly in the box and Ron-E looked it over before smiling and gently letting go of the dirt as it fell softly into the boot. Ron-E smiled on the little plant as he gently closed the box, as though not to disturb the plant. He whistled for Roachie who responded with a click and scurried up his arm. Ron-E began treading back to the trailer, another day successfully complete.

He was excited to get back and put the plant on display,

"if I did have someone, I'm sure that would be the best thing that I could give them."

He smiled as he thought about the scene again.

'_A boy holding a girls hand and singing gently to her of his love; what would that be like?'_

Wondered Ron-E,

'_to truly have someone made just for you. I can't hold Roachies hands because they're too little. I wonder what it would be like to hold someone's hand. To have a best friend like that?'_

He giggled as he thought about a person holding his hand. He began to softly sing the musical,

"and that is all

That loves about…"

Unfortunately, he didn't see where he was going and heard the quiet squish of his only buddy Roachie.

"OH NO! ROACHIE! OH WHAT HAVE I DONE!"

He wailed miserably as he stared with sadness at his friend. A few seconds went by and Roachie popped up like nothing ever happened, wagging the end of his exoskeleton. Ron breathed a sigh of relief before sternly pointing to inside of the trailer,

"you stay there!"

He glared one more time at his pet to make sure he knew the concept before placing the lunchbox down.

"so let's get out our treasure for today am I right Roachie?"

As he opened the lid he noticed something… a small, barely seen light softly glinting off of the steel of the trailer,

"that's odd, I've never seen something like that before."

He decided he wanted to add it to his collection and reached out for it. Just as he was about to grab it…

It moved!

He looked around to see that it had moved ten feet away from him,

"odd."

He said curiously. Roachie clicked and ran over to Ron-E before running up on him and staring at him, clicking a long monologue with a worry look on his face. Ron-E listened before picking him up and putting him on the ground,

"don't worry Roachie, I'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?"

He pointed down and Roachie sat, still worry on his face as Ron-E wheeled himself outside to the dot. Just as he was getting nearer, it moved again! Now he was chasing it as it constantly moved from his grip. He narrowed his eye receptors, focusing constantly on the speck of light. it moved, he moved. It jumped, he jumped. The light began to dash around the rubble of buildings and through the desert climate, but Ron-E didn't notice he was straying too far away from home. his eye receptors narrowed and widened in curiosity, not even noticing the other specks of light that were trailing behind him. suddenly it stopped.

But Ron-E couldn't. his tire sneaks slid and screeched with a high whine as he pushed on the brakes,

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

he slid into a piece of metal from what used to be a ocean ship. Now that there wasn't an ocean, it was just something for him to run into. He pulled his head off the steel building, the imprint remaining. He stared at it before sticking out his metallic tongue and went back to the dot. It hadn't moved. He reached down slowly, as though not to startle it and grasped his hand around it. But it was odd. It went right through him. he laid his hand backwards in curiosity,

"huh? Now that's cool."

What he didn't see, were the multiple dots all converging on the same location. As they touched the center dot, Ron-E looked in shock as a loud roar was heard across the dead horizon. He looked around, unable to find anything that would seem suspicious then he looked up out of curiosity.

Good thing he did, for there in the sky were four jet turbines coming down on his spot! Ron-E didn't know what to do, as the jets came closer to him, he knew that he was a robot, but he could still melt! He looked around and saw the metal piece that he'd run into too far to run, so he began to hoist dirt out and make a hole. He quickly buried himself and remained there as the roar deadened in his large ear receptors, causing him to cover them to avoid audio damage. The sound stopped and Ron-E cautiously and hesitantly lifted his head out of the rocks to inspect the strange contraption that he had found.

He looked around, but he couldn't see anything, maybe it wasn't real, or just passing through. He gave a sigh of relief or was it sadness? He couldn't tell but he knew that he had to get back to work. He began to hoist himself out of the dirt with grunts of struggling before feeling a sharp pain in his head. he looked up to see the large rocket was behind him the whole time!

He looked at it with fascination, particularly interested in the door in front of him that had a symbol of KE on it. He stared at it, his brown eye receptors moving in and out while he tried to understand what it could mean. He never saw anything like this here before. He leaned closer, curious before hearing a hissing coming from the door and steam rising from it! Panic setting in, he rushed behind the door, as to not let the creature inside know he was there. Frightened as the door lowered, he spoke fearfully to himself,

"what if it's a monkey? I don't think I could stand it if it was a monkey!"

He'd saw pictures of monkeys, even one of something called Mystical Monkey Power ("SICK AND WRONG!") and learned from his information that they were diminutive humans, holding things with their feet and having no knowledge of something important called evolution (stupid creatures)

There he stopped his monkey rant. The creature had gotten out of the pod, but it wasn't a monkey. Ron-E's eye receptors eyed carefully as this marvelous creature typed something back in the pod before Ron-E saw with fear the rocket began to ignite.

Back in panic mode he threw himself in the dirt once more before quietly lifting his head. the rocket was gone and he turned his head and dropped his jaw as he turned his head and saw what he thought was the most beautiful thing his eye receptors had ever laid on.

She was tall, and about Ron-E's age, she had long red hair follicles that fell down and flipped over her shoulders. Her eye receptors glowed green. Unlike Ron-E, she had a blue suit over her robotic body and soft white shoes that glowed blue on the tips and allowed her to levitate like a beautiful angel.

Ron-E couldn't help himself but sigh, which he didn't even know he could do. She was beautiful. He couldn't help but find a song that he had heard a few days ago coming back to mind…and the oddest thing was, it wasn't the one from the moving picture. No, this song, he had heard when he was picking up trash off the ground. it was a old vinyl record that he played when he got home. now that song was coming back,

"_Could it be_

_You and I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be_

_Suddenly_

_I'm falling for you?_

_Could it be_

_You were right here beside me_

_And I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you."_

He smiled as those words came back to him as he stared at the redheaded beautiful robot in front of him. She didn't seem to see him, focusing instead on the rocket before it disappeared. Then she smiled and took off in a few somersaults before leaping high in the air with some flips and jumps with herkey springs, not to mention side hurdler liftoffs. Ron-E watched as the robot girl glided with smooth motions through the air, without showing any struggle to do it. He smiled as he saw the smile of enjoyment on her face. He decided to talk to her, how could he get to know her if he didn't talk to her.

"Hey!" he called out loudly. The robot girl stopped and turned around faster than he expected and before he could blink he found himself lying in the desert with her on top of him, a spear hand waiting by his throat. He gulped loudly as he looked into her narrowed eye receptors, they went from happy to angry in a split second, she certainly was a special person. He couldn't help but give a goofy grin, but she sneered before asking,

"directive?"

Ron-E realized that she was talking to him minutes after she said it. He had no idea what to say so he just nodded. The robot girl nodded and climbed off him before smiling and holding out her hand,

"I'm directive too. my name's KimEve."

Ron-E didn't know how to say that but he was gonna give it a shot for her. He looked at her with gentle brown eye receptors,

"KimEve? Do you mind if I call you KP?"

KimEve looked confused, she'd been called KE before, those were her initials after all but KP? Where did this robot get that? Her confusion must have shown on her face because Ron-E shrugged and gave her a goofy grin that up until today, Roachie had been the only one to see,

"it sounds a lot like KimEve but its cooler," then he blushed and commented quietly, "as if you looking cooler were possible."

KimEve gave a smile and chuckled,

"you know, you're weird but I like you." Then her ears perked up at a word that he'd said,

"can you repeat what you said?"

Ron-E blanched. She had said she **liked** him! He had to keep his sneakers rotating just to keep him from fainting. Then he realized that she had asked him to repeat something and he took a large gulp and repeated,

"I said, as if you looking cooler were possible."

KimEve smiled at him,

"Possible. I like it. KimEve Possible…or just Kim Possible, then you calling me KP makes sense." She gave him a serene smile and looked at him with luminous green receptors,

"so what's your name?"

Ron-E smiled at her green receptors, they were so beautiful before responding,

"Ron-E. Ron-E Stoppable."

KimEve smiled and put a metallic hand to her chin in thought,

"Ron-E. I like that name."

Ron-E just about melted there.

_Beep de bee Deep_

Ron-E looked around in confusion. He'd never heard that sound. He turned to KimEve who was sighing in annoyance before looking at Ron-E with sad eyes,

"I'm sorry Ron-E I have to go. I have a mission. Maybe we can talk later okay?"

Ron-E nodded but in his chest (I'd say heart but he didn't know if he had one) he had a feeling to go with her. He didn't want to lose his first robotic friend. As KimEve was leaving Ron-E called out,

"would you like some help?"

KimEve turned around and stared at him in confusion,

"what are you talking about Ron-E?"

Ron-E wheeled himself over to her,

"well, I know this place like the back of my hand. I can help you with whatever you need. You can call me your sidekick. It would get it done faster."

KimEve was taken aback. This robot that she had just met was willing to help her? She had met a lot of cruel robot boys where she was from, all wanting something from her, but she could see a sincerity in this one's eyes. She gave him a warm smile and nodded,

"I'd like that Ron-E"

So there you have it. The very start of this new adventure. This is not part of the Chosen Guardian so you won't see any Guardian's here. Sorry. This is a new series called KP Movies where I rewrite great movies, Disney and others, with KP characters, which can cause the plot to change a little bit but don't worry I promise I won't destroy the movie. Hope you enjoyed this, and if you don't know what movie I'm rewriting here it's Wall-E. leave me a review and I'll send you a reply, and maybe a cupcake in a cup…if I knew how to make it ;) laters!


	2. Chapter 2

Ron-E

Hello everyone, I know it's been a while, but at your request, I have a new chapter of Ron-E up and here! Hopin you enjoy it,

And as always, I do not own either Kim Possible or Wall-E, that's Disney's bag.

**The mission begins**

Ron-E was at a loss for words as he quietly rolled behind KimEve or KP as he called her. The soft pulses of sonic energy pulsed around her thrusters as she floated in front of him,

'_she's so beautiful, powerful, absolutely incredible._' he thought whimsically.

The silence was deafening as KimEve quietly scanned different piles of assorted trash, her monitor and radar giving her negative on her objective. She stole a glance back to Ron-E who was quietly following her, his brown eye receptors catching her green ones,

'_he really is nice. I've never met someone who actually wants to be my friend, what a nice guy…and really nice eyes too.' _ She thought, as he gave her a large smile, turning up the dimples in his face servo and showing off his freckles.

She wanted to give one back before the cold voice of Drauto returned to her,

"_you have a mission KimEve, find your objective."_

KimEve let the feelings fall away as she refocused. Everyone was counting on her, she had to do this.

"so Ron-E, do you know what a plant is?"

A plant? He'd never heard of it. But if he said no, would she leave?

"a plant? Sure, I mean, totally we have a ton of those here!"

He rubbed his nose servo and his breath shortened as his integrity function began to overheat, but it cooled down immediately as she flashed him an ecstatic smile,

"really? Where Ron-E? where?!"

'_great…now what?_'

"um…follow me."

And follow him she did, as they trekked to different locations. He took her to an old, broken down Smarty Mart,

"I've heard that humans used to eat plants, and they would buy them here."

He offered his arm but she went in, ignoring the gesture and began scanning. Aisle after aisle, she searched, with no luck.

"it's not here Ron-E." she scowled. Ron-E gave a gulp of fear and quickly said,

"there's always more places KP, we'll find it."

"well it's not here, so let's go."

She hurried herself out of the store and as the sliding doors creaked closed behind her she gave a shudder and quietly whispered to herself,

"I don't think I could take another minute of that place…for some reason, I just don't like it."

She gave another look of disgust to the place and they trekked on, she flew by a old campground and looked toward Ron-E,

"hey, what about that place?"

Ron-E turned to where she was gesturing and an old, splintered wooden sign glared back with the dark, red words, Camp Wannaweep. Ron-E gave a shudder,

"I don't think so KP, that place is the root of all evil, I wouldn't."

But KimEve didn't listen, she had to find that plant, people were counting on her, she had no time to be scared of superstitions.

She walked in, scanning the different murky water and searching for her target. But the lake gave no indication of having what she sought for. Frustrated she turned away from the water and to Ron-E,

"well Ron-E, it's not here either." She crossed her arms and glared angrily with her green eye receptors. Ron-E tugged nervously at the brown covering that he wore, his heat regulator beginning to overheat,

"don-don't worry KP, we'll find it. There's gotta be a plant around here somewhere."

KimEve rolled her green eye servos with annoyance as the voice of Drauto returned to her,

"_KimEve, what is taking so long?_"

KimEve tried to shut the loud, obnoxious voice in her head, but that wasn't possible,

"_keep your wheel on Drauto, I'm looking!"_

She screamed in her head with sarcasm. She could swear she almost heard a growl coming back, but she shook it from her memory files. She heard the voice of Ron-E shouting,

"KP LOOK OUT!"

She could feel the robotic youth push her out of the way, with more strength than she thought his model should've had. She was pleasantly surprised but a little annoyed with it all the same,

"Ron-E, what was that for?"

She asked irritated. She got her answer as a large belch came from behind her,

"I KNOW IT'S YOU SQUEEB! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!"

She turned and saw a dark green fish/frog robot glaring at Ron-E with burning red eyes,

"I KNOW IT'S YOU!"

Ron-E was confused as he dodged another slime ball, (completely unaware of how he did of course) and called back in his robotic voice,

"dude! I don't even know you!"

The fish/frog robot gave a growl,

"don't play dumb Ron-E! I was your partner remember?! It was my job to disintegrate trash and rubble, while you made it into boxes, Gil-l remember?!"

KimEve didn't understand and she said slowly,

"Gill?"

The creature snarled and screeched,

"NO! IT'S GIL-L WITH A HYPHEN!"

Ron-E rolled his eyes,

"you were always a little hyphenarical Gil-L that's why they took you off production."

Gil-L gave another snarl and stabbed a long pointed finger at his former partner,

"it's hysterical you idiot! And they just didn't recognize my obvious talents!"

He shot another belch towards Ron-E that began to disintegrate the piece of moldy land that he was standing on. Ron-E looked around in fear as Gil-L gave a sinister chuckle,

"beneath you is a lake filled with so much pollution, it's like acid, perfect for dissolving Ron-E's like you."

He wrung his metal hands together with sadistic glee,

"bye bye Ron-E, it's not been fun."

Ron-E was about to fall when a rushing blue beauty with firey red metal hair caught him and set him down,

"nobody disintegrates my friend. Ron-E what do you know about this freak? I don't have any files on him in my databanks."

Ron-E gave a serious nod, kind of shocked that KimEve had rescued him. It felt kind of nice, but robots couldn't feel, could they? He realized KimEve was waiting for an answer and he stuttered quickly, tripping over his words.

"right! Well Mr. Stoppable created Gil-L to be my partner, he would be able to go into the ocean and disintegrate the trash inside. However, the polluted water corrupted him and made him pure evil, hence the reason they shut down production. This must be the last one."

Gil-L gave a laugh before snorting in some more of the polluted water,

"oh I got good news for that Ron-E, the water had a pleasant effect on my systems, I can make anyone like me now! better watch out!"

He hurled a water ball filled with green sticky liquid towards Ron-E, he ducked and it fell over him, sticking to the ground behind him. He turned to Gil-L and swung his metallic hips with attitude,

"oh no you didn't! KP, let's take out this jerk."

He turned to her with narrowed brown eyes and Kim-Eve nodded, before rounding her body in a series of flips and kicks. She ran towards Ron-E who held his hands out with expectance. She landed in his outstretched palms and he hoisted her towards Gil-L. Gil-L couldn't believe it! it was like the two combatants had known each other their whole lives! They worked together like a well oiled machine. He reached up to spit a gob of goo and water mix to the female robot, when Ron-E called out,

"Hey Gill! Over here!"

Gil-L, frustrated, turned his attention from Kim-Eve to Ron-E and bellowed,

"I told you its…"

But what "it" was, we'll never know, as Kim-Eve dropped on him from above.

"for the record" she indicated, "Gil-L and Gill both sound the same, with or without the hyphen."

Gil-L couldn't do anything as he fell down, unconscious from the kick. Kim-Eve gave a triumphant smile. She turned to Ron-E who was clapping his hands together estactically,

"nice job KP!"

Kim-Eve blushed at the praise. Her soft pale steel cheeks were turning the same color as her iron red hair. She glanced back at Ron-E who she guessed was doing a little victory dance as he jumped about the place happily chanting,

"She's bad! You're sad! She's bad! You're sad!"

Kim-Eve smiled and yelled back,

"couldn't do it without you Ron-E! You're awesome!"

Ron-E felt a goofy smile cross his face, she'd just said he was awesome…him…the outdated, old fashioned model…was awesome. He leaned back, happily dreaming of those words over and over again. What he didn't notice was the ground beneath him, which was slowly cracking from the pressure.

"_you're awesome. You're awesome. You're awesome. Ron-E? Ron-E? Ron-E!"_

"Huh?"

He dazed. He noticed Kim-Eve was signaling to him,

"Ron-E move! That ground isn't very stable!"

Too late. Through the ground he fell, but unlike falling in the toxic lake like he thought he would, he fell through to what he guessed by his scanner was an old sanctuary. He coughed as dirt clogged his air filter before hearing Kim-Eve's worried voice,

"Ron-E are you alright?!"

He gave another cough and responded,

"I'm okay KP. Keep looking for the plant, I'll be up in a second."

He took her silence as her agreeing. Then he muttered,

"as soon as I find a way out of here."

He walked to what he figured was the center of the sanctuary. He didn't notice the strange emblem that lay on the floor and the four strange monkey face statues around him. in the center was a small alter and a note. Ron-E picked it up, and thankful that his cybernetic synapses in his brain could help him understand what it said,

_To anyone that reads this,_

_This is my private sanctuary dedicated to the Mystical Monkey Arts. If you've found it, I tip my hat to you. Around you are the four statues of the Mystical Monkey Power, a power that can only be given to those that are chosen. For years I thought it was me, but no matter what I did, to the point of changing my genetic structure to be half that of a monkey, did nothing to convince God that I deserved this great power. So I hid all of my Mystical Monkey Power artifacts here for the one who would be chosen to wield this great power. I hope that no one will read this, meaning the power stays away and it wasn't just me. however, I am sad to say that I know this is not true. So to you who finds this and reads this, I wish you great luck in your endeavors. Know this, the person who God has destined to give this power…will go through many trials. With that, I leave this for you._

_ -Lord Montgomery Fisk (Monkey Fist)_

Ron-E threw the letter to the ground,

"MYSTICAL MONKEY POWER?! SICK AND WRONG!"

He looked beneath this and saw a glowing yellow banana glimmering on the alter. Nervous, he touched it and saw the peels begin to come off. he shrieked with shock and looked down to the last bit of the note,

_P.S. this is the Golden Banana. If it peels, it's you._

Ron-E gave a shriek louder than before. Fear beginning to settle in his circuits. He hastily tried to put the banana's peels back up,

"Oh banana, banana stay up I say; for Mystical Monkey Power I don't want today…or any day for that matter."

The banana seemed to stop at the middle of peeling. The skin of the banana hung like leaves around the banana like a beautiful piece of art. It still glowed profusely, but Ron-E didn't seem to notice as he let out a sigh of relief,

"whew, for a minute there, I thought I was going to be…"

But he never finished it as a bright gold light enveloped him. lifted in the air he felt a new power course through him before he fell to the ground. The statues were gone, the golden banana restored and Ron-E stared at the sanctuary with curiousity,

"well…that was weird."

He heard a feminine voice call out in the rubble,

"Ron-E! Ron-E! Ron-E!"

He skated over to the voice as quickly as he could with his treads, thinking that it sounded very familiar.

"I'm here! I'm here!"

He called out, the spooky sanctuary still making him uneasy. He heard the voice call back with fear,

"stand back!"

He distinctly heard the hum of a blaster being warmed up. He quickly stumbled back from the rocks as they exploded in front of him. he coughed the rough dust from his circuits that were beginning to become scratched with the dust. He heard the voice call out for him again,

"Ron-E? Ron-E?"

He couldn't see through the dust so he set on his windshield wipers. He saw a blurry figure appear as he felt cold metal arms wrap around him,

"Ron-E! I was so scared! Where were you?!"

He was shocked as he noticed the flaming sheet metal hair that touched the nape of his steel neck.

"KP?"

He asked with uncertainty.

"of course! What would I do without you?"

He felt something inside him jump, he felt like his chest servos were overheating. A smile crossed his face as he felt the body of the lithe robot girl around him.

"you were worried about me?"

He asked unbelieving. Kim-Eve smiled at the sound of his voice. She wouldn't tell him, but when he fell through, even though he told her to keep looking for the plant, that was the last thing on her mind. she felt a hot blush come to her cheeks and she quickly lied,

"of course, who else will help me find the plant?"

Ron-E felt a stab in his chest and he began to think,

'_of course, why else would she be worried? I'm the only one who knows about the plant…the plant that probably doesn't even exist.'_

"right. Who else?"

The conversation became very awkward as the duo walked out of the rubble. Trying to get the conversation back on track for her mission, Kim-Eve in a weak voice said,

"so…where to next?"

Ron-E turned to her and shrugged his shoulders half-heartedly,

"I don't honestly know."

Kim-Eve heard Drautos cold voice coming to her head,

"what do you mean you don't know?"

Ron-E was about to answer her when his sensors went off,

_Danger! Danger! Dust storm approaching!_

Ron-E's eyes widened as he saw that right behind Kim-Eve looming like a massive tidal wave about to swallow them.

"uh…KP?"

Kim-Eve regarded him coldly,

"what?!"

She was shocked at Ron-E's wide eyes which were blaring with red sirens. She turned around and saw the dust storm. Her eyes went wide with fear and was shocked to feel Ron-E's hand grasp hers firmly,

"stay with me KP. Whatever you do, don't fly right now, the sand will get into your boosters."

She was shocked to hear the commanding tone in his voice. She watched with awe and admiration as he picked her up and hold her tight to his chest,

"lean in. you don't want to breathe in this stuff. I can because I'm used to it, but if you do…well, just lean in okay?"

She complied and listened to the whirring and ticking of the cogs and gears inside. She could feel him beginning to move faster. Her breath caught and even though Drauto's cold voice returned to her, she couldn't care less.

Ron-E focused on nothing but getting Kim-Eve to safety,

'_she's never been here before. She's never been through dust storms. But this one is going to overpower us soon. I cant stay ahead of it forever.'_

He gave a small gasp of panic as he watched the dust storm begin to close around them,

'_no! I can survive in this, but only for a little while. If I fall, she wont be able to make it back alive! I can't fall here!'_

What he and Kim-Eve didn't see however, was the soft blue glow that was beginning to envelop the young robot.

Desperation clutched at him and he ran faster, his treads gliding smoothly over the ground below. He could see his bunker in the former town of Middleton coming into view.

'_just a little farther, just a little farther!'_

With one last push of energy he threw himself through the door, his arms still wrapped protectively around Kim-Eve. He turned and saw Roachie who smiled and squeaked a small

"Welcome Home!"

He turned with a blush to Kim-Eve, who had a blush the same color as her red hair as she stared into his brown eye receptors,

'_such a beautiful brown color._'

She thought before hastily climbing off of him.

"thank you Ron-E."

Ron-E turned to her in shock and whispered,

"you're welcome."

That's when he realized she was in **his **house! A blush covered his face as she began looking around,

"when can we leave Ron-E? I have a mission I just can't blow it off."

She said, trying to keep from looking at him to avoid getting caught in his brown eye receptors. Ron-E answered simply,

"don't know. Most of the time when these dust storms come around they last the whole day."

"Oh."

Kim-Eve responded quietly. Ron-E could sense the hesitation in his voice,

"well, do you want to take a look around?"

She nodded with a smile and he handed her a spork,

"I found this one day. These are all my treasures."

Kim-Eve was excited as she observed the spork closely, running her hands over the grooves of the rough plastic,

"these humans are genius creatures aren't they?"

Ron-E froze and his AI brain ran on overtime as he processed her words slowly,

'_she's just like me!_'

He thought. His voice box caught as he responded,

"yeah, they really are."

He pretended to be interested in a shelf as he watched Kim-Eve observe his house. She sauntered around, her green eyes going wide as she observed everything closely. She quietly picked up a Rubix cube from one of the shelves and held it in her hands. Ron-E watched as she ran her hands delicately over the surface and he quickly swallowed the lump in his throat as he began to mindlessly organize his shelves as he watched her from the corner of his eye,

"um…if you twist it, you can play with it."

He muttered. Kim-Eve's eyes widened in realization and she began twisting and turning the rows of the Rubix cube in every way. Within ten seconds, she had unknowingly solved the puzzle. She placed the cube back in its place, satisfied and no longer wishing to play with it. Something else caught her eye as she picked up a whisk. She noticed a small handle on the side and began to rapidly turning, unfortunately breaking it. Ron-E stifled a laugh as a blush flew to her cheeks and she quickly replaced it on the shelf. Ron-E smiled watching her,

'_I've always had my things. I've collected them for years, to destroy one should make me angry right? So why doesn't it? I'm just happy she's enjoying herself…'_

The lightbulb caught his attention and he smiled,

'_I wonder…'_

He quickly brought it up to Kim-Eve and held it out towards her,

"this is a lightbulb KP. Apparently, humans would use this for…something."

He shrugged, because he couldn't remember for the life of him what it was used for and Kim-Eve laughed as she took it from his hands. Her metallic fingers clacked against his, and his robotic heart thumped in his chest as a beep betrayed from his solar cable that was connected to it. Kim-Eve tried to hide a blush in her cheeks as her heart thumped in her chest. She stared at him before wrapping her hand more securely around the lightbulb.

In an instant, it lit up. Ron-E watched with amazement, before turning to Kim-Eve, stars shining in his eyes,

"wow! That's amazing KP! How'd you do that?"

He took it from her hand and she stifled a giggle in her mouth as she watched him. he shook it a couple times and tapped gently on the glass before pouting,

"aw, I can't do it! no fair."

Kim-Eve laughed at the childlike antics of her friend,

"here let me help."

She wrapped her hand around his and gently sent a burst of power through it. the lightbulb lit up. She smiled gently,

"see? It will work with you too."

They turned to the other before a blush overtook each of their face and they let go. the lightbulb dimmed as Kim-Eve put it back on the shelf. Ron-E couldn't help but stare at her hand that lay at her side. The warmth left his hand as it tingled with the urge to hold it once more.

'_stop Ron-E, she probably wants nothing to do with you._'

He shook off those feelings as she continued to move through the small compound. He went back to the shelves and began to go through his belongings, trying to keep his mind off the beautiful red headed robot next to him.

Kim-Eve continued to peruse the shelves, trying to keep her mind off the blond headed robot next to her. She spotted an old cassette tape and picked it up gently, her eyes scanning it's information.

'_that's odd…there's tape within the box…'_

Unwittingly, she began to pull it out, which exhibited a shriek from Ron-E

"Ah! KP! Wait!"

Ron-E quickly took it out of her hands and wound the tape back into the box with a screw,

"oh I hope it still works."

Kim-Eve watched with a hint of annoyance, what was so important? She watched as a big screen full of humans appeared, all dancing and singing,

"_put on your Sunday clothes, there's lot's of world out there…"_

Ron-E watched as Kim-Eve studied the people with interest, her scanner emerging as she watched them. Ron-E laughed and pulled out a trashcan lid,

"this is how to do it KP."

He began to copy the moves as best he could, humming along with the tune. Kim-Eve watched with interest as he tapped his treads on the floor beneath him. he placed the trashcan lid on his head and held out a hand,

"shall we?"

She giggled and took his hand as he led her through the moves. They laughed and jumped around before spinning fast. Kim-Eve however, was a little more fast than Ron-E and he found himself catapulted into the wall behind him.

"ouch."

He groaned. Kim-Eve recognized her blunder and rushed over,

"Ron-E! I'm sorry are you okay?! Oh my gosh! You're hurt!"

Ron-E noticed that one eye hung from his socket, strung together by only a few wires. He felt around the complex and stopped as his good eye landed on a blurry vision of new eyes,

"no worries KP. I always come prepared."

He quickly slid the old eye out and put the new one in. moving it up and down and staring at her with confidence,

"see? Good as new."

He said, flexing his eyes to prove it. he went to step forward and his brown uniform trousers that he wore fell to his ankles. he groaned and sat up,

"now if only I knew how to stop losing my pants. Why do I even have pants anyway? I'm a robot for pete's sake!"

Kim-Eve laughed and noticed a thick piece of leather sticking out from one of the shelves. She scanned it and quickly looped it around her friends waist as he pulled up his pants. Ron-E blushed as she tightened the strap,

"uh…KP? What're you doing?"

Kim-Eve looked up at him with a dazzling smile,

"I can scan anything Ron-E. It's part of my programming…my directive. This was used by humans to keep their pants up. I bet it'll help you too."

She smiled as she tightened it one more time before placing her hands on her hips with pride,

"there. That should do the trick."

Ron-E stared at her grin with a goofy smile. she was always so brass and confident. She completed each mission to her best capability. He felt a small twinge of guilt as he realized he had no idea what a plant was or if it was even here,

'_that's not right of me.'_

Kim-Eve didn't notice however as she moved to another shelf and had picked up a lighter, staring fondly at the fire, her green eyes dancing in the embers. From behind him, Ron-E could hear the gentle voices of the singers,

"_and that is all_

_that loves about…_

_And we'll recall_

_Till time runs out…_

_And it only takes a moment"_

He clasped his hands together. He would tell her the truth. He owed her that much.

'_I'm going to give her something too. If anything, just so she remembers me…but what? Oh! That would work!'_

"uh KP?"

He asked hesitantly. Kim-Eve looked up from the lighter to her friend and smiled,

"yes?"

He could feel his neck and cheek servos heating up in a blush as she smiled at him, but he had to focus! He turned from her and held out a hand,

"wait right there! I've got something for you!"

She giggled as she watched him rummage through his collection. She turned back to the fire and gently held her hand over the flames,

'_he's so nice. I wish I could stay here forever.'_

"KP?"

She turned and saw Ron-E on one knee holding something behind his back,

"listen. I don't know if the plant you're looking for is here. I'll try to help as best I can, but if you have to leave…I want you to have this."

He held out an old shoe with the small green grass hanging delicately from its perch. Kim-Eve didn't recognize it so she began to scan,

"Ron-E…"

Suddenly a beep was heard! She watched as the light shown green. Her face went pale as her words ceased. She froze as a compartment in her chest opened up and bathed the small plant in a blue light, taking it into her chest. The lights began to flicker as Kim-Eve grew paler and paler. Ron-E didn't know what to make of it as the small plant was taken from his finger tips into his friend's chest.

The small boot floated there for about half a second before dropping on the small pedestal that surfaced inside Kim-Eve. As it dropped. Kim-Eve's eyes turned off, her face pale and lifeless as she fell to the ground.

Ron-E became coherent as he picked up his friends head and cradled it next to his chest,

"KP?"

No response.

He knew he couldn't check for a pulse…since they were robots and all, but he couldn't help laying his head down where her heart would be, to see if he could hear just a slight ticking of cogs or gears

No sound was heard.

"KP!"

He shouted as the storm raged outside.

Chapter 2 is now complete! I will begin work on Chapter three and it should be up by next month I'm going to start keeping track of all these. One chapter each month. For each of my stories, so none of you should get bored.

Alright! Leave a comment or review and I respond that's the way it works.


End file.
